Scarred For Life: Imprinted On
by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx
Summary: Adopted From ArtsyLilacWriter. When Jacqueline & her siblings are forced to move away from their home in sunny California to a dingy old reservation in rainy Washington, she figured that life couldn't exactly get any worse. But this tiny reservation happens to have the key to the horrors of her past, and Jacqueline might finally get the courage to confront the fears. EmbryXOC


**This is adopted from a writer called ArtsyLilacWriter. She used to be called lilypotterlovesjames66. She deleted the story but I saw lots of potential in it and offered to take over it. The idea is all hers, the writing is mine. I took a few of her old writing though and I'm rephrasing and making it my own. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue: What happened ten years ago…

I wasn't supposed to live.  
Never have I thought I would come out of that place alive, it wasn't normal; what I've seen wasn't normal.  
I was seven years old, it was a regular day, and I was a regular kid. With two loving parents and a perfect life.  
It all changed when we went there, to the country where I lost my perfect life, and where I've seen some things I was never supposed to see.

We went to Italy, to a city called Volterra.

I remember, that as a kid, I never really believed in the supernatural. It was never interesting to me, and even though my mom showered me with stories about witches and spells and supernatural creatures, even stories from our very own Mexican culture. But I was adamant about the whole thing. In my world, those things would never exist. Too bad I was wrong, I was very wrong.

It was the third day of our trip, I still remember the date, it was the 23rd of July, 2001. Our trip was part of a tour group with a tourism company called Fang Tours. I was at first freaked out when I read the name, I was seven years old, but my mom and my teachers agreed that my IQ level is beyond my age. I dismissed the feelings of discomfort at that time. It wasn't until I met our Tour Guide, a woman named Heidi when I knew that I was right to freak out. She put nightmares in my head from the start. She was deathly pale, with tall slender legs and a round face, her hair was a shiny bright color of Crimson, it reminded me of the color of blood. But out of all those things, her eyes had the most effect on me. They were huge , her irises were technically blue, but I knew there was something wrong with them. For they were always lined with a reddish glow, almost as if there were red irises underneath the blue ones, their color closely resembling the color of her hair; the color of blood.

On the last day of our tour, Heidi offered to take us to a palace located in her most known territory, Volterra. It was just our luck, she said, because that day there was a festival, known as St. Marcus festival. According to their legends, this was celebrating the death of the last vampire ever. My seven year old mind refused to believe that the legend was true. I thought that was a huge stunt just to pull tourists, and too bad I was semi-correct, it was a stunt to pull people but not essentially tourists, they wanted food. They wanted our blood.

We entered that Palace, and around me the people were oblivious to the fact that they will never see the ray of sunshine again, but as always, I was spooked. After a long tour, we reached our supposed final destination. It was a huge ceramic hall, there were three high seats in the middle, and three abnormally beautiful men were seated there. I saw the middle one smirk lightly and then hell broke loose. The massacre began.

It all happened so fast that the first thing and the only thing I saw for a while was blood. Whatever those creatures were, they were fast. They moved everywhere and they seemed endless. I looked for my parents, but they were no-where in sight. I was beginning to lose my mind, until one of them spotted me. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life. She had silvery blonde hair and blood red eyes. The same color as the glow of Heidi's eyes. I was terrified beyond everything at that moment, I actually accepted my fate; I was going to die. She took me by surprise. She suddenly grabbed my hand, and in the middle of the entire massacre, pulled me into a small hole at the back of the hall, and luckily no one noticed.

We slipped unseen, and securing me on her back, she began running.  
She was insanely fast, and as she ran, I noticed that she didn't get tired. When we finally stopped we were in a forest. The city was almost unseen. Looking back up at her face again, I began to try and back away slowly when she finally looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, little one. If I wanted to hurt you I would've left you there. What's your name?"

Her voice was like velvet, it was soft but at the same time, it seems as hard as steel. Still scared shitless, I didn't reply immediately, and when I replied, my voice was shaking.

"Jaq..Jacqueline, m-my name is Jacqueline"

She actually smiled. Her smile was like sunshine, it brightened up her entire face, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She suddenly grabbed me by the arms. She spoke in a gentle but authoritive voice. She sounded as if she was giving me a rule I can never ever break.

"Listen to me Jacqueline, I know you're American, I've been watching you ever since you came here to Volterra. You are valuable to them Jacqueline, but they can't have you, you understand me, they can't. I will get you back to America if you promise me one thing, Jacqueline. Are you going to do that ?"

Shocked, I nodded too quickly, nearly straining my neck.

"Listen to me carefully, you must never tell anyone about what happened here. No one was supposed to live to tell the tale. This is for your own good Jacqueline, If you ever tell anyone what you saw, it will only be a matter of time until they find you and finish you and whoever you told off. They are going to get hold of you and kill you, Jacqueline. You can never tell anyone, understand me?"

Numbly, I nodded. All the thoughts were jumbled in my mind. Thoughts about how I lost all my family and I have no idea where to go when I get back to America. Thoughts about my parents who were killed just moments ago, their vacation suddenly taking a huge turn. But most of my thoughts were about me, how I suddenly became an orphan, with no one else to turn to.  
Crystal then hailed a cab and at a certain time in our journey, I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I was in a strange bedroom, it was welcoming. It was painted light blue and the sun was shining through the window. I found a note beside me, my name was written in Large letters on the cover.

"Little Jacqueline,  
I'm sorry I had to leave, and I'm sorry about your parents. I know that they didn't deserve to die. But they didn't die in vain, the most important thing is that you are still alive and well. The people you are with are the kindest people who would eventually help you get past what you've been through. They have no kids, they can't have Children. They are going to love you no matter what; they are going to love you as much as your parents loved you. Give it a chance and live your life to the fullest, don't give up on life yet. I'm going to miss you, even though we hardly knew each other.  
Love, Crystal"

I let the note slip through my hands and fall on the floor, and then I collapsed into sobs.  
My life, as I know it was over. I was an orphan, my parents were killed before my eyes and I'm forced to live with strangers.

I remembered her words in her letter, Crystal's words. The words were already echoing in my mind, but they weren't doing any good. Even though they were kept on repeat, I knew it was hopeless. I was shattered, broken in the inside.

Would I ever learn to put my faith and love into someone again?  
I knew I will never cope with it. Because I know even if I did try and if I succeeded I would remain scarred. I'm scarred for life.

**Please Review!**


End file.
